In a typical printer, such as an inkjet printer, the default printhead-to-media spacing is typically set to accommodate a commonly used, single-sheet-thickness, bond-weight paper, such as 20-lb. bond-weight paper. Envelopes and other print media are usually substantially thicker than a single sheet of such paper, and because of this, it is desirable to enable printhead-to-media spacing to be adjusted, either via user selection, or via automatic media thickness sensing, or both, so as to accommodate such thicker media.
To accomplish this kind of adjustment in the past, various approaches have been made which often involve the use of additional motors and electrical circuitry to effect changes in such spacing.
Typically, the carriage which supports the printheads is itself supported on two spaced structures, one of which is called a carriage rod, and the other of which is called an anti-rotation rail. The carriage is mounted for lateral shifting along and for rocking about the axis of the carriage rod. A portion of the carriage rides back and forth freely on the anti-rotation rail. Rocking of the carriage, which is usually produced by raising and lowering of the carriage where it overlies the anti-rotation rail, is effective to change printhead-to-media spacing. Additional motors and associated motor-driven mechanism, along with additional electrical circuitry, are what have often been introduced in the past to create such rocking of a carriage.